Rebith
by Fox Vamp
Summary: Keitarô esta no seu quarto sofrendo por uma grande tristeza, mas de repente chega um misteriosa ser... numa grande dor renasce uma felicidade e as forças de enfretar qualquer obstaculo, da fraqueça onde se tira forças


**Rebirth **

De: Fox Vamp

Num quarto familiar no meio da escuridão entre poucos objetos espalhados no chão sobre o meio deles esta num futon pouco velho deitado nele esta o Keitarô Urashima que se encontra de olhos aberto olhando para cima com a vista distante de tudo e ao mesmo tempo perto de tudo ou de nada.

Talvez seria o problema que apanhou de novo das meninas?

Não. Como sempre os ferimentos vão cicatrizar, mas não é pelo os ataques físicos que o incomoda, mesmo com todas atrocidades que já passou, que podiam fazer um humano normal morrer com o primeiro ataque, não é isso. Nem mesmo poderosos socos, chutes mortais, objetos pontudos ou duros, mísseis assassinos, lasers destrutivos, robôs e até técnicas antigas de samurais não são nada.

Seria a chegada de sua irmã?

Não. Mesmo que esteja contente por isto e até muito supreso por a Kanako se transformou numa linda e sensual mulher, não é esse o problema. Mesmo que o faz ser atraído sexualmente ou ela o mete diversas confusões, apesar de tudo ela é a sua irmã, mesmo que não tenha o mesmo sangue, mas prometeu que a protegeria.

Seria a Narusegawa?

Talvez. Ela é bem confusa. Tem horas que lhe trata muito bem demonstrando que o ama de uma forma indiretamente, mas tem horas que parece que tem um certo nojo por sua pessoa. E nos últimos dias a relação com ela esta cada vez mais fraco e como não bastasse já completou um ano que ele se declarou para Naru e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Isto é o que o machuca muito mais que os socos e insultos de raiva que ela dar, mas também não é o motivo de toda a sua angustia.

Mas o que será?

É a sua vida, não porque não muda já que mudou muito dês quando veio para o Hinata –sou, passou na Toudai e foi para os E.U.A, mas é o vazio de um sentimento que falta receber.

Um sentimento que anseia em sua vida toda.

Um sentimento que a falta dele lhe faz se sentir inferior.

Um sentimento de sentir ser amado.

Já fez de tudo: cumpriu uma promessa que foi feita há 16 anos atrás, sempre respeitou todo mundo, sempre ajudou as pessoas e sempre pediu desculpa por erros que nem mesmo cometeu.

Não é que senti raiva por isto ou por alguém, mas se senti um ser abominável por não ser parecido com as outras pessoas que tem uma vida social. Não tem amigos (até mesmo percebe um certo abismo que o afasta de seus colegas Shirai e Haitani), não tem namorada e seus pais não gostam mais deles.

"Talvez seja o destino de ficar sozinho para sempre já que ninguém gosta de mim" – pensa derramando lagrimas.

Lagrimas de um universitário.

Lagrimas de um Kanrinrin.

Lagrimas de um descendente da família Urashima.

Lagrimas das cicatrizes brancas esculpidas no seu coração.

De repente aparece um clarão azul no seu quarto que ilumina todo o lugar. Keitarô levanta ficando sentado e olha um pouco assustado para o fato misterioso tentando em vão saber o que estar acontecendo.

Quando a luz diminuiu a sua densidade revelando a fonte de luz, ou melhor, o ser que ela uma mulher aparentemente com seus 18, cabelos verdes longos, pele era num tom amarelada, olhos negros que refletiam o céu estrelado, sua estrutura era um pouco mais baixa do que o Urashima, estava completamente nua demonstrando muito bem os seus dotes de corpo (o ser tem um físico bem idêntico da Naru apesar do rosto ser completamente diferente), sua face estava com uma expressão angelical e o mais anormal do ser – alem de tudo isto – é que tinha asas de anjos. Mesmo com a misteriosa ser na sua frente for digamos ilógica Keitarô consegue reparar bem o corpo da elemento que faz seu corpo sentir um certo desejo, porem o lado lógico do Keitarô imediatamente reprime este desejo.

- GOMEM... NÃO ERA MINHA INTENÇÃO – desculpa Keitarô desesperadamente encolhendo no seu futor e deitando de lado para evitar continue vendo a tentação visual, apesar de estranha. Mesmo que não tenha feito nada e mesmo que a estranha ser que apareceu na frente dele nua, Keitarô pede desculpa por pensar em orgia. O motivo por isto que de tanto as meninas da pensão de chamarem de pervertido, tarado, demente... e entre outros nomes que sujam a sua imagem e também de apanhar por ter cometido alguns acidentes (como entra nas fontes termais quando as moradoras estão tomando banho ou quando escorrega e pega em alguma parte do corpo intima das moradoras) o fez ele reprimir um pouco a sua sexualidade - também lembra no dia que estava masturbando no seu atual quarto quando a Narusegawa entrou de repente (o resto vocês podem imaginar que aconteceu ou ler a primeira edição de Love Hina da editora JBC).

Porem a misteriosa ser não se incomodar nem pelo fato de esta nua na frente dele e em pelo desespero que o inexperiente rapaz esta fazendo, tanto que ela se aproxima, abaixando e colocando a sua mão nos cabelos de Keitarô – e o mais curioso é que suas asas de anjos somem como se fosse feito de purpurina – fazendo uma suave caricia.

Mesmo que o momento seja impróprio ou que os motivos sejam desconhecidos. Keitarô sente um certo calor envolvendo o seu corpo.

Não o calor que sente quando estar envergonhado ou quando estar excitado, mas um calor que a muito tempo não sente, o mesmo calor que o fazia o aquecer quando era criança quando estava carente querendo carinho.

Apenas uma simples caricia suave na sua cabeça, mas estava tão... necessitado... tão carente e sozinho que esta simples carinho é como se fosse um presente dado pelos deuses.

Lembra muito aos seus 10 anos que os seus pais pararam de dar carinho alegando que já estava bastante 'crescidinho para ficar manhoso'. Se estiver querendo manha ou não, isto não importava, mas sentiu um grande vazio quando perdeu este carinho.

De esta sendo abraçado.

De se acariciado.

De ganhar um colo afetivo, seguro e 'quentinho'.

Mesmo as tias maternas que antes o paparicavam já não mais davam carinho. Não porque não queriam dar carinho, mas sim que sua mãe as proibiam de abraçar. No lado paterno é um pouco meio conturbado, ou melhor, não tem muitos parentes para isto e também leva o fato de sua mãe não gostar da família. A sua única tia (pelo menos é até aonde sabe) Haruka nunca foi dar carinho, sua irmã antigamente era bom ter os apegos de sua maninha casula, mas atualmente é meio perturbador já que sente um pouco de segundas intenções e sua avó é a única que ter um carinho decente.

Com esta falta de afeto Keitarô se apegou muito a idéia de cumprir a promessa que fez em sua infância e mesmo não lembrando de quem era a menininha e o seu nome, lembra muito bem algumas imagens na sua mente do afeto que recebia, mas quando chegou na pensão e depois passou na Toudai esta idéia se esvaziou completamente. Quando conheceu a Narusegawa e se apaixonou por ela Keitarô sempre ansiava o desejo de saborear os lábios dela, mas agora trocava este desejo para ter um pouco de afetividade.

Com olhar de curiosidade – mesmo com pouco de receio – sem desfazer o toque que recebia olhou para o misterioso ser que podia reparar uma certa serenidade em seus olhos.

- Anoo... – Keitarô não tinha palavras para expressar diante daquela cena.

- Kei –san! – o ser falou com uma voz suave e serena.

- Como sabe o meu nome? E quem é você?

- Meu nome é Moe, sou digamos um 'anjo'.

- Anjo...?

- Hai. Você esta com frio deixa te aquecer. Você esta com fome deixa te alimentar. Você estar sozinho deixa te fazer companhia. Você esta triste deixa te consolar.

- Mas quem... é... ou que...

- Apenas feixes os olhos e relaxa. Estarei com você em seus bons e doces sonhos.

A Moe levantou um pouco a cabeça do Keitarô e a colocou no seu colo. Keitarô não teve tempo de pensar já que se corpo estava relaxando e sua mente apagando no mundo real e ligando no mundo dos sonhos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sua alma é docemente puxada para um lugar em cima de um morro sendo a vista para o mar com o seu praticamente azul só com algumas nuvens a enfeitar e o Sol a brilhar.

**"****Refrescante brisa num dia de verão**

**Ouvindo ecos de seu coração****"**

Seu corpo se encontra nu e estranhamente escuta um barulho de um coração mais percebendo direito é seu próprio coração a tocar dentro do seu peito. Também escuta um canto lírico, mesmo que só tenha o som de 'lálálá' sua melodia é muita bonita que prende a sua fascinação.

**"****Aprendendo a recompor as palavras**

**Deixo o tempo voar"**

A fonte do canto esta sentada em uma rocha brincando com os seus cabelos verdes e com as asas de anjos levemente levantadas.

Moe da um sorriso para o Urashima e depois levantou suavemente e voou para o céu em direção para o mar.

Keitarô desceu para a praia. Chegando lá pegou um pouco da água do mar e molhou a cabeça.

**"****Alegres gaivotas às margens**

**Não há nota que soe**

**Ergo minha cabeça após enxugar meu rosto** **Deixo o tempo voar"** Keitarô ver a Moe pousando numa certa distancia e depois ela o chamou para vir para perto de sua presença. 

**"****Chamando, recuando**

Retornando, recordando 

**Uma conversa fiada da qual sente falta**

**Mais sagaz porém mais velho****"**

Ambos brincaram feitos criança correndo na praia e conversando alegremente. Moe ofereceu a mão para Keitarô que não fez nenhum receio de pega –lá. Ambos saíram voando para o céu.

**"****Um líder, um aprendiz**

**Um leal iniciante**

**Um locatário de insensatez**

**Tão lúcido numa selva**

**Um ajudante, um pecador**

**Um sorriso agonizante de espantalho****"**

Voaram entre o céu e as nuvens como as gaivotas da praia. Voavam se ter um destino, só para aproveitar a liberdade.

Liberdade de fazer o que sente vontade fazer e experimentar sem se prejudicar ou prejudicar os outros.

No voou alcançaram o alto e pousaram numa pequena montanha – não tão grande como Everest para ficar acima das nuvens, mas também não tão baixo como um moro – suficiente para se sentir o alto e ver o campo de flores.

Porem neste momento de felicidade vem à dor junto com um leve chuvisco.

**"****Oh! Minutos giram e giram**

Em minha cabeça 

**Oh! Meu peito explodirá**

**Caindo em pedaços**

**A chuva chega ao solo - Sangue!****"**

- Kei –san, por que esta chorando?

- Porque estar tudo tão bom que tenho medo que acabe de uma hora para outra – Keitarô não resistiu e começou a chorar colocando as mãos no rosto – e volte como é antes.

- Keitarô não precisa sofre tanto. Todos amamos você, alguns não conseguem expressa como deveria e acabam fazendo atos contrários que se arrependem mais tarde. Mas Kei –san não se preocupe porque não importa o quanto difícil seja o momento, mas no final tudo vai dar certo. Porque você é importante para sua família, pelos seus amigos e o mais importante: você é importante para mim.

**"****Um minuto para sempre**

**Um pecador se arrependendo**

**Termina minha vulgar desgraça****"**

- Obrigado Moe –san.

- Não tem de que, Kei –kun – disse dando um sorriso carismático.

- **"****(E eu) Vou pelos ventos de um dia novo em folha**

**Alto aonde as montanhas alcançam****"**

Disse o Keitarô num tom determinado e poético.

- É isso ai. Esse é o espírito.

- Devo isso a minha anjinha.

- Mew!

- Mew? Eu já vir esse som em algum lugar?

- Não importa – disse a Moe abraçando Keitarô.

- É mesmo. Não importa – disse Keitarô retribuído o braço, num abraço cruzado e aconchegante onde não existe nem a chuva e nem a montanha, só ambos naquele lugar junto um com outro.

**"****Reencontrei minha esperança e orgulho**

**Renascimento de um homem****"**

Ambos ali num abraço cada um escutando o coração do outro.

**"****Hora de voar...****"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Keitarô ainda se encontra adormecido tranqüilamente no colo de Moe.

- Que bonitinho – disse a Moe alisando o cabelo de Keitarô – mas onde será que estão os seus óculos?

Enquanto isto no quarto de Kaolla a pequenina Hindu se encontra fazendo as misteriosas intenções e estava usando os óculos do Keitarô que achou na cozinha

- Rarararara! – Vou dominar o mundo, com essa mova inversão.

- É melhor nem saber – disse a Moe tendo um arrepio na espinha. Ficou mais um tempo apreciando o jovem adormecido dando um sorriso maroto.

- Kei –san, você fica bem mais bonito sem óculos. Neste caso vou dar uma ajuda – a Moe colocou a sua mão nos olhos de Keitarô, que fez irradia uma luz – pronto agora não precisa mais. Se dependesse de mim ficava para sempre perto de você mais tenho que ir...

Desfez –se do colo sem acordar o Keitarô e despediu –se com um leve selo nos lábios. - Antes que minha mamãe sinta falta da minha presença – disse saindo do quarto de Keitarô voando e retornando a sua verdadeira forma, a simpática tartaruguinha de ounen.

Fim

----------------- X- -X --------------------

Esta a minha simples songfic (ou tentativa) para simplesmente coloca a minha loucura em pratica. Também isto é um prólogo de um fanfic que estou fazendo chamado Dimension Hina. A musica é tradução de Rebirth de Angra de Kiko Loureiro e Rafael Bittencourt. Em relação da forma humana de Tama se chamado de Moe foi simplesmente a idéia de a tartaruga Tama e a bonequinha Moe (sua aparição é exclusivamente no anime) serem a mesma personagem, apesar de eu mortificar a aparência da Moe dando um tom de mais velha e ter alguns traços de Tama (no caso só as cores). Em relação às asas de anjo acho que foi loucura de minha mente (se bem que o fanfic todo é louco).


End file.
